


The Truth About Me

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Asexual Castiel, Autistic Castiel, Beating, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, New Student Dean, Trans Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: The next chapter will contain mentions of beatings.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel stared aimlessly out of the window out of his English classroom. The class were supposed to be doing an essay, which Castiel had finished the lesson previously.

The teacher hadn't assigned him any work so after ten minutes of the 50 minute lesson, he had re-arranged his bag, for the 5th time that morning. He had completed all of his homework and he had even tried to get some sleep for the first time in a while.

"Castiel?" The teacher says.

"Hm?" Castiel says, being pulled out of his thoughts.

"The receptionist has asked you to go and show the new boys round. She said she will mark it up on the register but she will give you an out-of-class pass" The teacher says. Castiel sighs but stands up and grabs his bag.

He walks out of the classroom with one thought: _great, just what I need. Another kid to bully me more than everyone else_


	2. Chapter 2

He rounds the corner and sees his younger brother, Gabriel, talking to a lankier boy who has floppy hair.

He walks over to Gabriel and ruffles his hair.

"Damn you Cassie" Gabriel groans. Castiel chuckles and deflects Gabriel's playful punch before walking into the receptionist's office.

"Hey Castiel, it's that boy there. He's called Dean, and he will be in the majority of your lessons, I think it is only the English, science and geography lessons that he won't be in, but his previous school claims to have lost his grades" The receptionist says.

"Great, thanks" Castiel says before walking out to the boy in the brown leather jacket. Castiel thinks he may have lost the ability to breath.

The boy has beautiful dirty blonde hair, gorgeously green eyes and those freckles. They aren't too noticeable from a distance, but up-close they are scattered across his face.

 _Beautiful_ is the only thought Castiel has, but it is soon replaced by another one... _straight_.

"H-hi, I'm C-Castiel" Castiel stutters.

"Winchester, Dean Winchester" Dean's gruff voice makes Castiel's heart beat 100x faster. Dean holds his hand out which Castiel quickly shakes. _Firm grip, could be good for something else_ Castiel thinks, blushing.

"Sammy, I'm guessing I'll see you at break" Dean says.

"Hey Gabe, don't forget I have that thing tonight" Castiel says. He walks over to Gabriel and hands him the piece of paper.

"Cassie please, don't force me to go back alone tonight. It'll be worse than ever" Gabriel says, letting a tear fall.

"I know Gabe, but hang in there cos soon we'll be safe. If tonight goes well, then we will be gone by the end of the week, I swear" Castiel promises. Gabriel nods and hugs Castiel tightly.

"If I talk to Dean today, I'll ask him if you can stay with him until we are safe" Castiel whispers, wiping away Gabriel's tears.

Gabriel hugs Castiel tightly one more time before walking away with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel turns back to Dean and sees him staring at him with a weird look on his face.

"Let's go then" Castiel says, reluctantly.

"Hey what's up?" Dean asks, laying his arm over Castiel's shoulder. Castiel winces and squirms from beneath Dean's arm.

Where do you want to go?" Castiel asks, through gritted teeth. Dean shrugs and puts his backpack on his shoulder.

"Well according to my timetable, I should be in English right now, but I have no classroom assigned to me so we could go to the English classrooms" Dean says, looking at his timetable.

"Lemme see that" Castiel says. He compares Dean's timetable to his own, and he almost collapses to the floor. _The 'majority of my lessons' was bullshit_ Castiel thinks. Dean is in _all_ of his lessons.

"Great, sharing a class" Castiel mutters, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hm, cool. We're in all of the same classes" Dean says, happily with a grin on his face. If Castiel wasn't so pissed, he would find Dean adorable.

They turn a corner to the English corridor, where Castiel sees his other brother walking towards him.

"Cassie!" He shouts.

"Balthazar, for fucks sake. Stop calling me that" Castiel says angrily.

"Fine, Castiel James Milton, don't forget we have that meeting tonight. Meet me in the car park at the end of the day" Balthazar says.

"I know I know, and don't call me that either. All it does is remind me I'm related to that dickwad" Castiel says.

"Hey, we'll be out of there soon. And then you can change your surname to whatever you want to" Balthazar says, only just noticing a confused-looking Dean.

"Ooh Cassie! Is this your boyfriend?" Balthazar asks, excitedly.

"No he is not my boyfriend" Castiel hisses. Balthazar smirks at Castiel before ruffling his hair.

"Remember Cassie, if you wanna get this place tonight to look smart. And do not do what you did last time, y'know, with your you-know-what" Balthazar says before hugging Castiel and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's that?" Dean asks.

"My brother" Castiel says, not paying attention.

"But I thought Gabriel was your brother" Dean says confused. Let

"I have many siblings" Castiel says, checking the time on his phone.

"Is that all of them?" Dean asks, looking at Castiel's lock screen which is a photo of him, Gabriel, Balthazar and Jimmy.

"Nope, that's not even half of them. There is Anna, Balthazar, Bartholomew, Ezekiel, Gabriel, Jimmy, Joshua, Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Zachariah and of course, me" Castiel says.

"That's 12 children. Wow, man your mom must be hot" Dean says.

"She's dead" Castiel mutters.

"Ah man sorry, I know what that feels like" Dean says, sadly.

"Welp, for me it's just me and Sammy now. Mom died when Sammy was 6 months old, my father just gave me Sammy and told me to run. Both of my parents died in a fire in here in Kansas 11 years ago. I stayed with my uncle Bobby and his husband of fuck knows how long – Crowley. Sammy and I decided to give them the privacy and peace they deserve and we moved back home" Dean explains, pulling his bag tighter to his back.

The boys soon realise that they have stopped walking, and that it is break time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, I quickly gotta run to maths to talk to my teacher. Come with?" Castiel asks. Dean nods and follows Castiel.

"Hey, do you want me to carry your bag? I kinda noticed some bruises on your back and stuff" Dean says.

"Are you sure Dean?" Castiel asks. Dean nods and takes Castiel's bag from him.

"Thank you" Castiel says, sheepishly.

They continue walking in silence until they get to the maths corridor, where Castiel groans and quickly grabs his bag and puts it on his back wincing.

"Right, quick warning. My brother is a dick" Castiel says before he begins walking down the corridor.

"Hey Cassie, who's the boyfriend?" A boy snarls.

"Hey Mikey, don't forget your ballet competition is tonight" Castiel smirks, bringing up the one part of his social life that Michael hates.

Castiel continues walking down the corridor with Dean following. He walks into a maths classroom and sees the teacher sat at the front.

"Hey sir, I did the work on 'quadratic equations with a co-efficient of x' and it was easy. Next week can I have some harder work please" Castiel says, sitting on a desk.

"Hey uhm sir, I'm meant to be in this class but what Cas just said made no sense to me at all" Dean says, sitting beside Castiel.

"Ah, you must be Dean Winchester. Castiel here is one of our best students. He can tutor you whenever you want, as long as it's okay with him. Don't worry that it won't make sense to you, Castiel's brain works over time because of what he told me about his home life" The teacher says. Dean nods and grabs a book from his bag.

"This is what I did at my last school" Dean says, handing his book to the teacher.

"That's pretty good Dean, but you must remember that the formula is –b then you add or subtract the square root of 4ac + b squared and then it is divided by 2. And 'a' is always 1 unless there is a number before the x, and that is completing the square, as you know" the teacher says before handing Dean his book back.

Castiel walks to the back of the classroom where he picks up an empty bottle and throws it into the bin.

"It was annoying me" Castiel says.

"Ah Castiel, your mind never fails to amuse me" The teacher says.

"Well, we better go. I'll see you tomorrow sir" Castiel says, picking his bag up. Dean waves before following Castiel.

They walk past Michael, whose friends are making jokes.

"Damn you Cassie" He says.

"Ah Michael, have fun tonight and good luck" Castiel says before continuing to walk.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean chuckles and quickly catches up to Castiel before taking his hand in his own.

"So...everyone will be going to class now, where do you wanna go next?" Castiel asks.

"Where's the toilets?" Dean asks.

"Ah we'll head there now" Castiel says.

They walk down the corridors, passing the classroom known as 'Fish bowl' because it's round and made of glass.

The toilets are beside fish bowl. Dean and Castiel walk into the toilets, gaining stares from whichever class are in the fishbowl. Dean quickly crowds Castiel into a corner and kisses him.

It starts off as passionate, but soon becomes soft. Dean's hands slide down Castiel's arms, where Castiel gasps in pain and pulls away, tears forming in his eyes. Dean hesitantly slides up Castiel's sleeve and sees cuts and scars lining the fore-arm.

"Jesus Christ Cas....what happened?" Dean says, wetting some toilet paper and gently wiping it over the cuts.

"Family life...it's too much to explain in one go" Castiel says quietly.

"How about we get out of here?" Dean says, paying attention to the task at hand.

"Could do, I have to be back before the end of the day though" Castiel says. Dean nods and grabs their bags before taking Castiel's hand. Dean leads them out of the classroom and to the reception, where he makes up some bullshit story about how Castiel is tutoring him and they need to go to his house, which isn't all a lie.

The receptionist believes it though. Dean leads Castiel to his car where he slides into the driver's seat, letting Castiel into the passenger seat.

Castiel hugs his bag tightly to his chest as Dean drives his car out of school, playing For Those About To Rock by AC/DC.

During the car journey home, Dean slowly becomes more accustomed to Castiel's constant tapping and cracking of his fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to my humble abode" Dean mutters angrily, pulling up at a house.

"It's nice" Castiel says, rubbing a hand on Dean's arm.

"Really Cas? It's tiny, smelly and it's a bitch to clean" Dean says.

"Good job I have OCD then, I will clean it for you within an hour" Castiel says, getting out of the car.

Dean chuckles to himself before getting out. He locks baby before walking into the house.

Castiel instantly goes over to the messy pile of CDs and orders them in alphabetical order.

Within minutes, the CD pile is transformed into a neat row on the shelf. All Dean can do is stare in disbelief.

"Well then...I'd better sort that out" Dean said, pointing to the pile of dirty clothing in the kitchen. He begins sorting the washing when he hears the vacuum.

He looks into the living room and sees it spotless and vacuumed.

"What the fuck..." He mutters.

"Where next?" Castiel asks.

"Uhm...wherever you wanna look?" Dean answers, sorting out the piles of washing. Castiel shrugs and walks up the stairs into which he guesses is Dean's bedroom.

He sees a pile of posters on a desk along with a ball of BluTack beside a bare wall. Castiel begins putting up the posters, making sure each poster is straighter than himself and neat.

After 25 minutes, Castiel quickly manages to clean the room before walking into the next bedroom.

He sees it is neater than Dean's but it has a note saying to tidy up. Castiel starts with the bookshelf, ordering each book in a-z author's surname. He finishes both bedrooms within 40 minutes.

When he walks down stairs, Dean has cleaned the kitchen and sorted the laundry.

"Thanks for that Cas" Dean said.

"No problem" Castiel responds, sitting on the floor. Dean walks over to him and sits opposite him, taking Castiel's arms in his own as he bandages them gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will contain mentions of beatings.


	8. Chapter 8

"Talk to me Cas, what's going on" Dean asks, rubbing his thumb over the palm of Castiel's hand.

"I-my father...he beats me" Castiel says, letting a tear fall.

"Can I ask why?" Dean asks, wiping away the tear.

"I'm gay" Castiel mumbles, sadly.

"Me too, so is Sammy" Dean says.

"I overheard that you guys are moving out and that Gabriel isn't at that meeting, he can come here tonight if he wants, and you can stay here for as long as you need to if you need to" Dean offers, hugging Castiel.

"T-thank you Dean...it'll only be for 3 days, I promise. Me, Balthazar and Gabriel are all leaving cos we're all beaten and stuff" Castiel says, shrugging.

"Stay as long as you need. You or Balthazar will have to share a bed with me and Gabriel with Sammy, but that isn't going to be a problem, right?" Dean responded, rubbing his thumb over the bandages.

"Not a problem" Castiel muttered.

"What do you wanna do? Go grab your stuff or go later and stay here for a while?" Dean asked softly, shifting to his knees. Castiel shrugged and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on his knees.

Dean pulled Castiel into a tight hug, stroking a hand through the black hair.

"What was earlier about?" Castiel whispered, pulling away softly.

"Something I wanted to do since I first saw you" Dean shrugged.

"I wouldn't... not with me" Castiel sighed.

"Why not?" Dean asked, confused.

"Because they'll kill you" Castiel responds.

"What do you mean Cas?" Dean asked, frustrated.

"They bully me okay? Every one of them, and you will to" Castiel shouts before grabbing his bag and walking out of the house and back to school.


	9. Chapter 9

He went to dinner, seeing it was lunch time.

"Cas? Where have you been?" Balthazar asked.

Seeing his brother with tears in his eyes, Balthazar led Castiel out of school and to his car, at the same time Dean drove in.

"Hide me" Castiel said, jumping into the back of their car and hiding.

Balthazar chuckled and opened the trunk of his car, grabbing his sport bag, with his kit in for his final lesson.

"Balthazar right? Cas' brother?" Dean asked, walking up to the older male.

"Yes, I am Castiel's brother" Balthazar responded.

"Do you know where he is? He ran away from mine a few minutes ago and I don't know where he could be" Dean sighed sadly.

"No, afraid I can't help you there, if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him though" Balthazar said, watching Dean, who nodded before walking away with his shoulders slumped.

"Castiel, care to tell me what's going on?" Balthazar asked, watching as Castiel slid out of the car.

"He kissed me earlier. I told him not to. We shouted, I left before I punched a wall, or him" Castiel shrugged shouldering his bag slightly.

"And why was it a bad thing that he kissed you?" Balthazar asked, confused.

"Because he offered us a place to stay until Friday, and I have to share a bed with him, or you can" Castiel explained, watching as Sam ran out of the school to them.

"I don't know what you said to Dean but he's crying now" Sam growled angrily, mainly to Castiel.

"I told him not to kiss me cos he'd get killed" Castiel responded, biting back anger and confusion.

"Yeah? Well maybe you shouldn't have cos now he's sobbing in the boys' toilets" Sam growled before walking away, leaving Balthazar confused and Castiel sighing sadly.

"You want me to speak to him?" Balthazar asked softly, hugging his younger brother.

"Yeah, please... I'm just going to go to the music room if you need me" Castiel said before wiping away tears and walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean sobbed, leaning against the bathroom door.

"Dean? It's me, Balthazar" Balthazar said softly, knocking against the door.

Dean wiped at his eyes, stopping most of the tears. He stood up and unlocked the stall door, making Balthazar fall since he was leaning against the door.

"What?" Dean snapped. _He didn't need this._

"We need to talk about Castiel" Balthazar said, not moving.

"What about him?" Dean asked, standing awkwardly.

"You see, he doesn't actually understand human interactions. And when you kissed him, he was confused. His life, it's been just a crap ton of people treating him like shit, because of certain life choices and his autism. That's what it is, and he's only trying to protect you" Balthazar explained.

Dean looked confused.

"Basically, he has autism. He doesn't understand the basic social interactions. I understand if you don't think you can handle it, but please, give my brother a chance" Balthazar said. Dean nodded.

"Okay" He said, smiling softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel walked through the corridors, hearing the calls of 'faggot' 'freak' and 'weirdo' and he ignored them all, thinking about the kiss with Dean.

He was about to round the corner when Azazel and Alastair came out of the shadows and pinned him to the cold, brick walls of the deserted school corridors.

"Hey little faggy" Alastair sneered, spit hitting Castiel's cheek.

"What's going on with you and Winchester? Over already? What happened? He find out you're a freak of nature who can't do anything on his own?" Azazel chuckled in his nicest voice, which still sounded like he wanted to murder someone.

"Aww poor Cassie didn't even get any dick up his ass, I suppose we better help him out and give him ours" Alastair smirked, slapping Azazel's ass, _yes they are gay and homophobic_.

Castiel whimpered and kicked his legs out, futilely.

"Hey assholes, get away from him" A deep voice called. _Dean_ Castiel realised, with a small smile.

When Azazel and Alastair didn't move, Dean grabbed a knife from his bag and pressed it against Azazel 's throat.

"Get. Away. From. Him." Dean growled, watching as Alastair instantly dropped Castiel to the floor.

"Watcha gonna do?" Azazel sneered.

"Gonna fuck the freak out of him?" He continued, wincing when Dean pressed the knife into the pale skin and created a thin cut.

"If I were you, I'd shut up. You're not exactly in the best position here" Dean smirked, watching as Alastair nodded and quickly ran away, scared of Dean.

"Are you going to leave him alone?" Dean asked, speaking in a low voice which made Castiel shiver, where he lay on the floor in pain.

"Yes sir" Azazel whimpered, causing Dean to throw him into a wall.

"Get outta here" He growls. Dean watches as Azazel runs away, as fast as his legs will let him.

 

"You okay?" He asks, squatting down beside Castiel, who weakly nods, wincing. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel and lifts him up.

"You're not. I'm taking you home" Dean said firmly. Castiel reluctantly agreed, although there wasn't much he could do anyway; bloody and beaten, finding a safe haven in Dean's arms


	12. Chapter 12

Ten minutes later, they were back at Dean's house.

Dean had helped Castiel into the house, where he walked Castiel up to the bathroom, and helped him strip and sit in the tub.

"You want me to help you wash or you wanna do it?" Dean asked softly, standing up.

"Can you do it please?" Castiel asked softly.

"I know, about your autism Cas. And I promise to stand by you, no matter what" Dean muttered, kissing Castiel's cheek. Castiel blushed and looked down, covering his naked body with his hands.

"You're beautiful Cas, don't hide away from me" Dean murmured, kissing Castiel's cheek softly. Castiel weakly nodded and uncurled his body, revealing scars, bruises and cuts covering his legs and arms.

"Shit" Dean muttered, seeing the wounds. Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's thigh before grabbing a box of bandages from a cupboard. Castiel winced as Dean washed some water over his head and shoulders, washing away make up to reveal a bloody wound on his head and bruises on his shoulders.

Shit Cas, who did this?" Dean asked softly, lifting Castiel out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy towel around him. He kissed Castiel softly and walked him into their bedroom.

"You might feel some pain from this" Dean muttered, grabbing the needle and thread, turning to the large cut on Castiel's shoulder blades.

"Take my hand" Dean murmured.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too" Castiel sung, earning a chuckle from Dean.

"For I can't help falling in love with you" They sung together, looking directly into each other's eyes. Blue met green in a collision of lust, emotions and fear.

And it all came to a head in seconds: Castiel pinning Dean to the bed and kissing him passionately. Dean moaned into the kiss, hands sliding to Castiel's waist while Castiel balled his fists in Dean's t shirt.

The kiss was rough, passionate, it's everything Dean needs and more.

When they pull away, it's a clash of colour again, except neither know what to do. Dean is the one who moves first, shifting so they were sat up leaning against the wall.

"So... where do we go from here?" Dean asked softly, grabbing some bandages and pulling Castiel closer.

"I honestly have no idea... I assumed you'd have more relationship knowledge than me" Castiel admitted, moving so Dean could see to his back.

"Well I do, but I want to know where you want us to go before I make any decisions" Dean responded, taking Castiel's hand as he stitched the wounds.

"Well I kinda assume it's a relationship but I don't know" Castiel shrugged, turning so Dean could see his front.

"You want some boxers so I can do your legs?" Dean asked reaching into a drawer. Castiel nodded and took the black shorts, slipping them on and removing the towel. He sat beside Dean and crossed his legs beneath him.

"Yeah, I will be your boyfriend, if you want me too" Dean added as he began cleaning the wounds. Castiel smiled and hugged Dean tightly, before pulling away with a wide smile on his face.

"After I've done this, I'd better take you back cos you have to go to that thing and I need to pick Sammy and Gabe up" Dean said, wrapping the white material over many cuts.


	13. Chapter 13

Around five minutes later, the wounds were all covered and Castiel was slowly dressing himself again.

He buttoned his shirt up, paying close attention to each button. Dean watched with adoration, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

"I love you y'know, and I know I won't show it enough, but I do" Dean said softly, pulling Castiel close into a kiss.

Dean stroked his hands down Castiel's chest before standing up, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist and standing up.

He helps Castiel slide his trousers up before leading him down the stairs and out to the car. Castiel blushed as they drove back to school.

During the journey, his phone starting ringing; Metallica playing loudly in the car.

"Hello?" He answered, noting the way Dean's face lit up when he heard Metallica.

"Where are you?" Balthazar asked, sounding stressed.

"I'm on my way with Dean, we're almost there now. Where are Gabriel and Sam?" Castiel responded.

"They're stood next to me, being fanboys over that stupid TV show: Game of Thrones. I take it you haven't told Dean about _it_?" Balthazar asked, watching as the sleek black car drove into school.

"Nope. Probably won't. Not with what the response will be" Castiel murmured. He ended the call as he jumped out of the car.

"You have to tell him eventually Cas" Balthazar said, walking over to the two males.

"Well I will, just not yet" He said in response.

"Well guys, you two are going to Dean's house. And we're going to the meeting" Balthazar said, turning to Sam and Gabriel, who were 'hiding' behind a tree and making out.

"Hey asshats, get home so you can do that in Sam's bedroom" Dean shouted. Sam and Gabriel came out from behind the tree, blushes covering their faces.

Dean chuckles and hugs Castiel tightly.

"Hey, you'll be fine. If not, text me" Dean murmurs, seeing nervousness on Castiel's face.

Dean smiles and kisses Castiel's cheek softly. Castiel blushes and looks down, fiddling with his thumbs.

"I love you" Dean whispers, squatting down so they are face to face.

"I love you too" Castiel murmurs, hugging Dean tightly. Balthazar watched with a smile from the car, protective over his brother.

Sam and Gabriel made faces and wandered over to Dean's car. Dean kissed Castiel softly once more.

"See you in a while" he said softly. Castiel nodded and hugged Dean before walking over to Balthazar.

"I ain't gonna tell Dean, never" Castiel hissed, after checking his phone.

"Why not?" Balthazar asked, as they walked over to Balthazar's car.

Castiel sighed and showed Balthazar the message he'd received from his father:

"Waste of money. Transgender surgery when you're gay. Why not just be female instead of being a freak-show like you are"


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel sighed sadly and put the phone back into his pocket as Balthazar pulled out of the car park, with Dean behind him. Balthazar drove down the road, noting the way Castiel curled into a sad ball.

"Hey, ignore him. I love you right? I don't care if you're my brother or my sister or my freaking dog. You are who you are and that's my family, right? Ignore him" Balthazar said, running a hand through Castiel's hair.

"He's right though..." Castiel whispered.

"He's never right. He never has been and never will be. Being transgender is different to being attracted to the same sex, and if he thinks it's the same thing, he really needs to sort his life out" Balthazar growled.

"I guess..." Castiel sighs, as they drive into the car park.

"Don't guess, Castiel, know" Balthazar said as he parked the car.

"Come on, we better go" Castiel said, obviously trying to force himself to be happier.

"Hey, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" Balthazar mutters.

"I just wanna get out of there and return to safety" Castiel responded.

"Okay, well as soon as we get through this, we will be safe" Balthazar explained, smiling. Castiel sighed and nodded before walking in, observing the birds flying around. Balthazar pulled his brother into a tight hug.

"He won't hurt you, I promise" He promises. Castiel feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, signalling he received a message.

Cautiously, he unlocked his phone and read the message, smiling when he saw it was from Dean:

"Sammy just asked about sleeping arrangements. I cant stop smiling, imagining spooning with you and cold winter mornings. God I love you" 

Castiel smiled, feeling a burst of love in his chest as he quickly typed his response:

"I can't wait. I love you too"

Balthazar peered over Castiel's shoulder and smiled gently, happy that his brother was finally happy with someone, and not being beaten, or cheated on, or used. And he knew with certainty that Dean wasn't dating him as a dare. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG REVEAL IS HERE

A while later, they returned with a smile on their faces.

"We can move in six weeks after the current resident leaves" Balthazar grinned as they entered the house.

Dean peered a head out of the kitchen, smiling widely. Castiel walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I need to talk to you about something" He murmured.

"This sounds ominous. Sammy take over the burgers for a few" Dean said before following Castiel up to the bedroom.

Castiel sat on the bed and looked at the floor, trying to think of a way to say what he needed to.

"As you're aware, I get bullied and beaten" He started, feeling Dean rub his back and arms gently.

"And while I'm gay, that's not the only reason" He continued.

He looked around the room: the ceiling, the walls, the floor; anywhere but Dean's caring eyes as he spat out the sentence:

 

"I'm transgender"


	16. Chapter 16

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment before kissing him deeply.

"So...?" Dean asked.

"In a non-offensive way, your gender or sexuality don't matter to me, well sexuality does but you know what I mean, I love you for you. I may have said that I'm  gay, but I think I'm more on the bisexual side. Because I don't care that you're trans, I love you for you" Dean stated, lifting Castiel's chin so they could make eye-contact.

He saw the way Castiel's eyes filled with love, and tears. Dean smiled as Castiel collapsed into his arms and hugged him tighter than humanly possible, arms connected at Dean's back.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean whispered, stroking a hand through Castiel's hair.

"You're the first person, other than my brothers, who's accepted it" Castiel smiled widely.

"Why don't people accept it?" Dean asked, confused.

"Because it's weird? I don't know, but I'm glad you do" Castiel smiled.

"Wanna stay up here and watch a movie later on? I'll bring up burgers, coupl'a cans of soda or something?" Dean offered.

"It's up to you" Castiel responded.

"Nope. It's up to you. Those are my DVDs" Dean responded, pointing to a shelf. Castiel stood up and walked over to the shelf, staring at the DVDs.

Dean tip-toed over and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, swaying with him softly.

Slowly but surely, Castiel became aware of Can't Help Fallin' In Love playing in the background.

"Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help

Falling in love with you" Dean whispered, singing, as they swayed.

Castiel rested his head back against Dean's shoulder, looking at their reflection in the mirror.

There was the shout of 'Dean, burgers' but neither moved as they slow-danced to the song that they both loved.


	17. Chapter 17

Eventually, Dean went downstairs and got the burgers.

Castiel had decided that they would watch Deadpool. Dean placed the two plates on a tray with some cutlery, a few cans of soda and a pie for after.

He walked back upstairs and set it on the table beside his bed before putting the DVD on and lying beside Castiel.

He grabbed their burgers and gave Castiel a plate.

"This happened really quickly. We only met this morning and now we live together, temporarily, and we're dating" Castiel stated as he ate some fries.

"Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with it. We can go at your pace for anything and everything: sex, dates, maybe a future together. Whatever you want, at your pace" Dean smiled, still staring at the TV.

"Would you want all of that with me? I'm just me" Castiel responded, looking over at Dean.

"You're amazing Cas, I want all of that and so much more with only you" Dean said, looking over to Castiel. Castiel blushed and hugged Dean tightly.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that night, while they were watching the film, Balthazar peered his head into the room and saw Castiel slowly falling asleep on Dean's chest.

"Has he told you about _it_?" Balthazar said softly.

"About him being trans? Yeah" Dean responded, noting the way Castiel grumbled softly and held him tighter.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Balthazar asked, wearily.

"Not one bit" Dean smiled, kissing the top of Castiel's head gently. Balthazar smiled.

"I'm going to bed anyway, so good night. And thank you Dean, for treating him properly, very few people do that" Balthazar said softly.

"I love him, I'm not someone who believes in that 'love at first sight' bullshit, but I honestly know that I've loved him since I saw him" Dean smiled, rubbing his hand down Castiel's back.

Balthazar smiled warmly and waved before walking out of the room, unlocking his phone and texting his own boyfriend, Adam.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Dean's cousins Charlie, Jo and Adam came to visit. Dean was relaxing on the sofa with Castiel; Sam was in bed feeling sick, with Gabriel caring for him and Balthazar was sat with Dean and Castiel. Dean invited his cousins into the house.

"Adam?" Balthazar said, confused.

"Balth?" Adam responded, looking over.

"You know each other?" Jo and Dean said at the same time.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend" Adam said, smiling as he sat beside Balthazar.

"I didn't think I'd see you. I thought you were visiting family?" Balthazar asked.

"These are my family. Dean's my cousin" Adam explained.

"Where's Samsicle?" Charlie asked from the door.

"Upstairs with his boyfriend" Dean responded. Charlie ran out of the room and sprinted up the stairs.

"Wow, that's the first time she's run. She's excited about something" A man said from the door.

"Crowley!" Dean exclaimed.

"What's everyone doing here?" Dean asked.

"It's your birthday, silly" He smiled.

"Is it? Oh well" Dean responded, moving so Crowley could sit beside him while Castiel was still laid on top of him.

"Damn boy, how'd you forget your own birthday?" A male asked.

"Bobby!" Dean smiled.

"Plus we had to get away from John, that's how I forgot" Dean retaliated as Bobby wheeled his wheelchair into the room.

The rest of the day consisted of the 10 people talking and laughing, having fun.


	20. Chapter 20

Later that night, Castiel and Dean were laid in bed.

Both were fully naked, but it was not in any way a sexual moment.

In fact, it was the opposite: Dean and Castiel were both taking in the scars covering the other's body.

Dean had a large scar trailing from his shoulder, down his side, where it ended below the boxer line. Castiel trailed it with soft fingers, both curious and scared of its origin.

"My dad did it...the first time he caught me with a guy" Dean admitted, sighing slightly. "I'm sorry" Castiel whispered, resting his head on his hand.

"I made sure that Sammy knew not to tell him if he was gay, that he could always talk to me. Sammy was the one who made sure I wouldn't die" He added.

"Well you know the truth about me" Both said at the same time.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel, before shifting so he was the little spoon. He covered them with the duvet as they both fell asleep.

The other two couples: Sam and Gabriel, Adam and Balthazar, spent the night in a similar fashion: cuddling until they eventually succumbed to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day at school, Dean kissed Castiel in the lunch hall, proudly. 

For the rest of the week, he had people who would come up to him and tell him things about Castiel that he already knew. He'd tell Castiel of this on a night.

"Who's that big guy? Loner, short hair, got expelled today?" Dean asked, as they lay together.

"Benny" Castiel said.

"Ah. He came to me today" Dean said. Castiel smiled. He loved hearing the stories.

"Yeah. He was like 'you don't know Castiel like I do' so I was like 'bitch try me'" Dean started, smiling. Castiel nodded and listened intently.

"He was like 'he's trans' and I shrugged cos hey, I know it. Then he was like 'he's gay' so I was like 'no shit he's dating me' and then he tried to punch me" Dean chuckled. Castiel laughed and hugged Dean. 

"Yeah he's a dick" Castiel said, curling close to Dean. He's glad they know a lot about each other. 


End file.
